


Comfort in You

by JeffOfSlaughter



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Depressed!Rythian, Duncans' castle, M/M, Multi, Sips Co, not really sjithiana but it can be, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffOfSlaughter/pseuds/JeffOfSlaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna decides to go stargazing and gets a bit more than he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so please be nice :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

The sun set far in the distance from the castle. I watched the sun go down from a small overhang that looked over a small field, his feet dangling off the edge and leaning back on his hands. The temperature was nice out and there was a light breeze, perfect night for star watching which I had just found an interest in. I wanted to go to space, so at nights I would take a break from my science and just watch the stars. Stargazing. In fact, I had recently made a telescope in order to see the stars closer.

I blew a blonde hair out of my face and closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of the night with his tall castle looming behind me.  
My ears picked up an unusual whooping sound in the distance and opened my eyes. I noticed a shadow flying towards me in the form of a person. I stood up and backed up closer to my castle while reaching for my weapon, ready to attack if need be.

The shadow grew closer and could make out features of the one flying towards me. A long cape, tall stature, and something gleaming at the persons hip. But the thing that hinted to the persons identity was the glowing purple eyes in the darkness that otherwise surrounded the man.

"Rythian?" Why would he be here? Rythian landed slightly in front of me and was now clearly visible in the outside light given off by the castle. Rythian was tall, probably because of the Ender, and had dark brown hair with a blonde streak. He wore a white robe and an dark purple scarf that covered the bottom half of his face as well as a few potion bottles hanging by the belt at his waist.  
There was something that made me freeze. The bright purple eyes that had hinted at the identity of the man had tears poring from him. Rythian was crying.

"Lalna..." Rythians' voice came out strained and hurt. Rythian stumbled forward, wrapped his arms around my neck, and stared to cry a new.  
I was frozen in place but eventually wrapped my arms around his waist, comforting the mage in my arms.  
We stood their for a while before I spoke up, "hey, it's getting cold out. How about we go inside." I was hesitant with my words, not wanting him to get angry. He nodded slightly and I guided slowly him into my castle. 

I moved to set him down in the office chair, but he clung to me tighter and wouldn't let go. I sighed, but didn't tell him to let go. I lifted him back up and sat down myself while pulling him onto my lap. He lifted his feat up so that he was curled on my lap and continued to cry into my shoulder.  
I don't know how long we sat their, but Rythian started to calm down ever so slightly to pause his crying and whimper out "Sjin. I need- Sji-" before giving out and crying hard into my shoulder once again.  
I removed one arm from him and reached over to the phone that was placed on my desk. With some struggle reaching across the large desk, I was able to reach the phone and call Sips Co.

"Hello? Lalna? What are you calling... why do I hear crying?" Sjins' voice spoke, sounding slightly concerned.  
"Sjin, it's Rythian. He's asking for you to be here." I replied, worry filling my voice as Rythian hugged me tighter.  
"Sjin! I need you!" Rythian yelled into the phone that was still pressed to my ear. I flinched slightly at the noice.  
"Alright. I'm coming. I just need to tell Sips I'm going out." I heard him mumble something inaudible just before the connection was cut.  
I put the phone down and wrapped my arm back around him.  
I rested my cheek against his brown hair and whispered, "Sjin's on his way." Saying this seemed to calm him down slightly.

After about ten minutes, A knock sounded at my door. Rythians' head shot up and he bolted from my lap and towards the castle door. "Sjin!" Rythian screamed as he started to pound on the door. I typed the code into the door to revealed a worried Sjin.  
Rythian ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. Sjin immediately wrapped his arms around Rythian. After a few seconds, he wordlessly guided Rythian and himself inside of my castle.

Without needing to exchange words, we walked inside the castle and used the teleporters to teleport ourselves to my bedroom. Like always it was a mess, so the shoes we threw across the room didn't look out of place. We moved towards the bed and Sjin helped Rythian under the covers and quickly climbed in after him with myself not far behind.  
Sjin and I cacooned Rythian, wrapping our arms protectivly around the mage. Rythians' final tears fell, and he was able to find sleep fairly quickly with us comforting him.  
Sjin and I stayed in silence for a while, giving Rythian time to fall deeper into sleep before Sjin spoke up.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I was looking at the sky when he came flying in. He didn't say..." I replied, keeping my voice quiet in order to not wake the sleeping mage. Sjin looked sympathetically at Rythian, knowing that the mage hated showing weakness, so something must have hurt him badly to have brought him here.

"We'll have to ask him in the morning... If he's feeling better." Sjin said softly, stroking Rythians' hair. I nodded in agreement and kissed the top of Rythians' head. Rythian smiled in his sleep and nuzled closer to my chest. Sjin layed his head down on one pillow and I layed my head on the other, letting sleep take me away.


End file.
